Falling in Love with the Wrong Side
by sairiotana
Summary: Dedication to Amphibious Draculina.AU DorianXVlad.Shounen-ai guyXguy don't like don't read!Otherwise fuller story description inside ADOPTED BY DragonTamer94
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Goodness, it's been a while! ;A; I'm so sorry to everyone who has been awaiting for any chapter of my other fanfic, For His Safety, For My Love, but I promise to have a chapter up soon! I've just been so busy, along with the after-flood renovations at my house, that I just haven't gotten the time to actually type up anything! Sorry!**

**Anyways, this is the dedicated fanfic I had promised Amphibious Draculina some while back, because she was one of the first people to comment on my first fanfic AND she (I keep typing she but if it's a he I'm totally sorry) was one of the only to answer my thank-you note (JadedXEyes did as well, which I thank ;). So, this is for you, Amphibious Draculina, and I hope you enjoy the prologue of this fanfic, which is dedicated to you!**

**This is an AU (alternate universe) in which Vlad is the nephew of the cheif of police (Otis, and, no, they aren't vampires). It's Spring Break for Vlad, and Otis and Nelly are leaving for a vacation in Costa Rica (I actually haven't decided I just wrote that cause my friend just came back from there), leaving the house only to Vlad. Thing is, is it really as great as the young Vladimir thinks? Read and you'll find out!**

**Story is rated T for now...will most likely change ;P Couples VladXDorian might add a twist later... Shounen-ai (guyXguy) Don't like don't read please don't flame D: If there are any mistakes please let me know!**

**Hope you enjoy and please RXR!**

**

* * *

**

As I walked outside, fresh, spring wind caressed my face, filling my senses with a sweet-smelling odor of newly cut grass and the season's past rain. I smiled, realizing that this was the starting of the first official spring weekend. Which also meant that the long-awaited Spring Break was finally here. My smile stretched across my face, and I could barely stay on the spot.

Henry came through the front doors of the school, stretching his back and gave out a contended sigh. "I don't anything better than Spring Break. Well, except the for the Winter Break…and the Summer Break. I wonder why they don't have an Autumn Break…I mean, we have a break all the other seasons, so-"

"Henry," I cut him off, knowing all too well he would just keep on blabbering whatever passed through his head. "Dude, it's vacation time. Stop over-thinking."

Henry laughed, and we started walking towards home. "Hey, Vlad, have any plans for tomorrow?" He asked me, a big smile on his face.

I smiled back. "Nope. Uncle Otis actually gave me free-be for the week since he and Nelly will be leaving for their own vacation tomorrow."

"Really? Where are they leaving to?"

My brows furrowed in concentration; I couldn't even remember! "Um…don't know. Otis wants to keep it a surprise for Nelly, so he hasn't told me yet."

"Oh. Makes sense, I guess." Henry shrugged it off, then laughed to himself. "It's not like you guys can talk telepathically or anything."

I laughed too. Yeah, as if _I_ could ever read minds.

"Anyways," Henry said. "It's nice that Uncle Cop's giving you free time. The atmosphere at your place seemed pretty dense last time I went over."

Uncle Cop is the name Henry gives Otis, since he's Bathory's chief of police. He's called him like that from as far back as I can remember, and it has annoyed my guardian twice as much. It's funny to see him stand on end whenever Henry calls, "Bye Uncle Cop! Gotta catch them all!" every time he leaves the house. It's like his catch phrase, but only when Otis is around.

But he's right; lately things haven't been going so well back home. Otis is caught up in a lot of work, and he's been working late night shifts to try to get some gang case solved. Nelly, worried as heck, has been taking night shifts and baking cookies for an army to try to keep her mind off Otis. And then I'm home, not knowing how to loosen the thick stress in the air, so I eat cookies and play video-games until the early hours of the morning. Definitely not good for my health, but I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

"So, you've got the house to yourself for the week?" Henry asked, envious. "I have to support my cousin for the entire break."

Surprised, I turned my head in his direction. "Joss is coming over?"

A devious smile spread across his face, giving Henry a despicable look. "Yup. He mentioned how anxious he was to see you again. But don't tell him it came from me. He'll want to stake me while I sleep if he knew I told you."

I laughed uncomfortably.

"I'm sure he likes you or something. Like, really likes you." Henry said, oblivious to my own hot face. "He bends that way, so it's totally probable."

I looked away, coughing nervously. Thing is, I kind of "bend that way" as well. I just haven't got the heart to tell him. I don't want our relationship to take an awkward twist because of my…sexual orientation. Which would get worse if I told him I wanted to see his hot cousin just as much as he wanted to see me.

"Anyway, think we can hang out tomorrow?" Henry asked, tapping me on the shoulder. "Or after-tomorrow, since my mom will probably want me to stay home to 'greet the visit'."

I laughed, heartedly this time, and nudged him on the shoulder. "Sure. It's not like I have anything planned."

He scowled mockingly at me, then waved goodbye. He ran across the street, towards his house, and I walked the rest of the way back to mine. I opened the door to find Nelly and Otis, surrounded by luggage, ready to leave on their long awaited trip.

I closed the door behind me, and Nelly walked towards me, smiling. "Vlad! How are you?" She hugged me, and I hugged her back, after dropping my bat backpack on the floor. "How was your last day of school before the break?"

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "I had a chemistry _and_ an algebra exam this morning. Brutal." She laughed, and returned to checking her bags. Probably to check that she wasn't missing anything.

I walked to the kitchen, where Otis was scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Hey Otis," I said, which made him jump. He had obviously been off in his own little world, like he often was lately. "Vladimir! Did you just get back from school?" He asked, slightly disoriented. I laughed, nodding. "Don't worry, you haven't missed anything."

He sighed, seemingly relieved. "Sorry," he apologized, "I was just writing down me and Nelly's phone numbers, in case you need to call us while were gone. We have an unlimited plan, so it won't cost you anything if you need us."

I nodded, taking the piece of paper from him. I herd Nelly's heels hit the kitchen floor as she walked into the room, grabbing her jacket from one of the dining table's oak chairs. She then walked over to us, handing me another slip of paper. "Here's the hotel we'll be staying at, along with our room. The hotel's number is there as well, so you can call there if our cells don't work. And I want you to call everyday." She said, giving me _the_ look. And I damn well knew what that look meant; "Do it or I'll have you hanged when we get back."

I nodded, then looked inside the fridge behind me. "Will I need to go buy some food?" I asked, and Otis told me that I shouldn't have to, but that they'd leave me money just in case. Then, Nelly and Otis went through all the stay-alone-at-home safety rules with me: lock all of the window and doors before going to bed, don't answer the door to strangers, so on and so forth. I nodded as they went along, and, finally, we said our goodbyes and they left, driving out of the driveway and away into the distance.

I jumped up in excitement, and the free-feeling buzz remained for a good ten minutes. I finally got the house to myself! How cool was that? But, like everything, I came back down to earth, and I started preparing supper. I put on some music on the radio, the silence in the house deafening, and hummed along to whatever song mused, even if I didn't exactly know them.

After supper, I opted for a shower- doesn't mean I'm all alone that I have to stink the whole week- and then I settled down to play a new video game Otis had bought me. It's not the kind I usually play, but it was entertaining and the story was very interesting. I think the name is something like _Kingdom Hearts_, and I herd there were many more of the same series out. I guess I'll go check it out tomorrow.

As the evening grew into the night, I got bored of roaming around (I'm pretty much stuck at a –excuse me for the language- bitchy part of the game), so I closed my console and headed to the kitchen, where I stole a soda from the fridge.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, scaring the life out of me.

Well, more like the fuzzy drink in my mouth.

I cussed, then checked the microwave's clock. It's green, digital numbers read eleven thirty-seven.

Who would visit me at eleven thirty-seven?

Grumbling, I stomped over to the door and, stupid me, I almost unlocked the door and let whoever right into my home. Almost, before I froze and stepped away from the door. This time, the stranger knocked, loudly, and I felt my heartbeat accelerate. I was panicking; I had no idea what to do. Whoever was outside knew that I was inside, and I couldn't get out. I could call the cops, but if it wasn't anyone dangerous, then they'd think me crazy, even though _they_ were at my doorstep in the creeping hours of midnight.

In lack of better words, I was lost. Frozen on the spot.

The noisy rapping stopped as quickly as it had started, and I herd footsteps. I let out a sigh of relief- they were leaving, thank the heavens.

Or so I thought. But I thanked the heavens too early.

A loud crack broke through the silent night, and the front door of my house fell to the ground with a loud smack. I screamed, and ran away, not waiting to see who the crazy bastard was.

I herd loud footsteps behind me- many, _many_ footsteps, which, to my horror, meant that there was more than one of them. I kept screaming, and I grabbed the wireless phone from the counter, nearly flew up the stairs and locked myself in the bathroom. I dialed nine-one-one as the thieves- I was just guessing they were thieves- and I achingly waited for a response on the other end. Sweat drops slid down along my face, and I noticed that my throat was hoarse from all the screaming.

It finally picked up on the other end, and a lady answered in an irritatingly calm voice. "This is 9-1-1. How may I help you?"

I felt like saying a bunch of things right now. Like why she sounded like one of those telemarketing ladies. Or why she was asking such a _stupid_ question. But I didn't have the time, I was freaking out way too much to think of anything else than, "People broke into my house, I have no idea what they want, I'm alone at home and _I have no fucking idea what to do_."

Pretty sure you shouldn't swear at an official. I accidentally cussed in front of Otis once, and that had earned me a one-way trip to my bedroom. But I could hear the men- I could tell what sex they were now- right outside the bathroom door, deliberating whether they should break down another door or threaten me to open it. All that in total casualty.

I was going crazy.

"Sir, please calm down," the lady ordered me on through the plastic earpiece stuck to the side of my head. "Where are you right now?"

My head was total jumble at that point, so I answered the first things that passed through my head. "I'm in the bathroom."

"Where do you _live_?" She insisted.

I gave her the address, but I don't know if she herd me over the sound of yet another door smashing down right in front of me. I screamed again and dropped the phone, which was squashed by one of the men in black. Like, really, for some odd, twisted reason, they were all wearing tuxedos.

_Tuxedos_. While breaking into _my_ home. What, did they think it was some formal event to break down doors and creep into people's homes?

Wide-eyed, I pressed myself as flatly on the wall as I could. Two of them entered the small washroom, with one of them already in. One of the had flashy, long red hair, while the others had the same shade of murky brown. Although, they all wore shades.

They reminded me of the guys in the movie _Men In Black_, although they probably weren't hunting down paranormal creatures and saving the day.

As things stood, I was in need of saving.

The redheaded on approached me -_smiling_- and slid his shades up onto his head, revealing electric green eyes. "Well, fellows, looks like we got ourselves a cute little one," he smirked, his voice dripping venom.

I felt the blood drain my face as I realized what his words hid.

They weren't thieves. They were _kidnappers_.

He grabbed my chin between his index and his thumb, and forced my head to turn one way, then another. My eyes never left him. "This one will be quite a catch," he said, and released his iron grip on my face. The others laughed -_they_ thought it was _funny_- but I was in no position to do so. Not that I wanted to. I actually felt many things –rage, disgust, fear- but none of them included humor.

"Now-" The red-headed man addressed me directly for the first time- "Will you come with us like a good kitten or will we have to force you? I suggest you take the first option, more for your sake than mine."

Kitten? He called me kitten? I have no words for how displaced it was.

I glared at him, wishing I could drill holes through his head, but I knew what I had to do. Being the nephew of the town's chief of police, I had herd many terrifying stories about what people could make fellow human beings go through, and, although I hated the whole ordeal- the red-headed man in particular- with every fiber of my body, I didn't want to find out what they used to force their victims to follow them.

I stood as straight as I dared, and looked defiantly at my kidnapper square in the face. "Know what?" I hissed, "I'll go with you. Just so I can kick your _fucking ass_ later."

This was Day One.


	2. NOTEIMPORTANT

***NOTE* This is not a chapter, but a message.**

**I will no longer be continuing this story, along with my other fanfic, For His Safety, For My Love, due to lack of free time and other personal reasons.**

**I am sorry for those who have been waiting on updates on both of these, when I promised to do so. Although, if any of you ARE interested in continuing these stories, or would like to use a similar ideas to the ones in my stories, they are up for adoption. First come, first serve. If no interest is shown within the following days, they will be deleted along with my account.**

**Sorry for those of you who have been supporting me. I really appreciated your devotion, but I simply cannot continue these fanfics.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Sairionata**


	3. New note!

Hello dear readers,

I don't happen to know if anyone adopted this story. If so, let me know. Otherwise, I will be starting to work on it in the very near future.

-Sairionata


End file.
